Electronic displays disposed on a side of mobile devices of today do not occupy the full side of the mobile device because certain areas of the mobile device are reserved for various sensors, such as a camera, ambient light sensor, proximity sensor, etc. The areas containing the sensors are considerably larger than the sensors, and those areas do not function as a part of the display. As a result, the size of the electronic display is reduced. Further, the manufacturing techniques used in the creation of the electronic displays are optimized for manufacture of rectangular electronic displays.